1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and method for fabricating the same which is capable of reducing the size of a chip and simplifying the process for forming a common source line.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices are mainly divided into two main groups, i.e., a volatile memory device which is capable of erasing the stored data and then restoring new data, and a nonvolatile memory device which permanently reserves the stored data.
The volatile memory device includes a RAM capable of reading and writing of data and the nonvolatile memory device includes a ROM(Read Only Memory), EPROM(Erasable Programmable ROM) and EEPROM(Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM).
In the nonvolatile memory device, the ROM is not possible to reprogram once it stores the data. The EPROM and EEPROM is possible to erase the stored data and then reprogram. EPROM and EEPROM are the same in operation of programming the data, but different in methods of erasing the stored data. Specifically, the EPROM erases the stored data using ultraviolet and EEPROM erases the stored data electrically.
When a plurality of the nonvolatile memory devices are arranged in a form of matrix, sources of the nonvolatile memory devices can be connected for increasing the integration. Accordingly, methods for connecting sources of the nonvolatile memory devices have been studied.
With reference to the accompanying drawings, a related art nonvolatile memory device and a method for fabricating the same will be described.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a cell array of a related art nonvolatile memory device, FIG. 2a is sectional view showing a structure of the related art nonvolatile memory device taken along the line Ixe2x80x94I in FIG. 1, and FIG. 2b is a sectional view showing a structure of the related art nonvolatile memory device taken along the line IIxe2x80x94II in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2a and 2b, the related art nonvolatile memory device includes a semiconductor substrate 10 defining a plurality of active regions and a field region. A field oxide film 11 is formed on the field region. The active regions are aligned in one direction.
A plurality of tunneling oxide films 12 and floating gates 13 are deposited on each of the active regions in a predetermined pattern. Inter-poly dielectric layers 14 and control gate lines 15 are deposited in a direction perpendicular to the active regions to cover the floating gates 13.
The control gate lines are formed to be bent outwardly, because an area for forming a contact wire in a common source ion injection region which is to be formed at a later step requires a greater margin.
The tunneling oxide films 12, floating gates 13, inter-poly dielectric layers 14 and control gate lines 15 are provided with sidewalls 19a at both sides thereof. The sidewalls 19a at the inner sides of the control gate lines 15 in which the common source ion injection region is to be formed are partially removed.
In a state that pairs each consisting of two, i.e., first and second control gate lines 15 are aligned, drain regions are formed in the semiconductor substrate 10 outside of the pairs of the first and second control gate lines 15. Also, a common source ion injection region 21 is formed in the semiconductor substrate 10 between the first and second control gate lines 15.
Referring to FIG. 1, the reference numerals 22 and 23 denote a drain wire and a source wire, respectively. The drain wire 22 is aligned with the active region to connect the drain regions on a same active region. The source wire 23 is aligned with the active region to connect the common source ion injection regions 21.
Referring to FIGS. 3a and 4a, the process for manufacturing the above-explained related art nonvolatile memory device will be described.
A field oxide film 11 is formed on the field region of the semiconductor substrate 10 defining the active regions and the field region. A first oxide film and a first polysilicon layer are deposited in a direction aligned with each active region of the semiconductor substrate 10.
A second oxide film and a second polysilicon layer are successively deposited on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 10 using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD). A photo-sensitive film is coated on the second polysilicon layer and then patterned in one direction perpendicular to the active regions. The second polysilicon layer, the second oxide film, the first polysilicon layer and the first oxide film are successively anisotropic-etched, using the patterned photo-sensitive film as a mask.andand
By the above steps, as shown in FIGS. 3a and 4a, the tunneling oxide film 12 and the floating gate 13 are formed on one portion of the active region of the semiconductor substrate 10 in a predetermined pattern. Also, an inter-poly dielectric layer 14 and a control gate line 15 are formed in one direction perpendicular to the active region to cover the floating gate 13. Then, the photo-sensitive film is removed.
Then, as shown in FIGS. 3b and 4b, a first photo-sensitive film 16 is deposited on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 10. The first photo-sensitive film 16 is selectively patterned by exposing and developing process, so as to expose a portion of the active region of the semiconductor substrate 10 in which a drain region is to be formed.
First conductive ions are injected into the portion which is to be a drain region, using the patterned first photo-sensitive film as a mask, thereby forming a drain region 18.
By tilt ion injection method, second conductive ions are injected into a bottom portion of the floating gate 13 adjacent to the drain region, to form a halo ion region 17. Then, the first photo-sensitive film 16 is removed.
As shown in FIGS. 3c and 4c, an insulating layer 19 is formed over the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 10.
As shown in FIGS. 3d and 4d, the insulating layer 19 is anisotropic-etched to form sidewalls 19a at both sides of the tunneling oxide film 12, the floating gate 13, the inter-poly dielectric layer 14 and the control gate line 15.
As shown in FIGS. 3e and 4e, a second photo-sensitive film 20 is coated on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 10. Then, the second photo-sensitive film 20 is selectively patterned by exposing and developing process, so as to expose the field oxide film 11 and the active regions between the control gate lines.
The field oxide film 11 and the sidewalls 19a are anisotropic-etched to expose the semiconductor substrate 10 between the control gate lines 15 using the patterned second photo-sensitive film 20 as a mask. At this time, there occurs a problem that the surface of the active region of the semiconductor substrate 10 is etched.
The process for etching the field oxide film 11 using the second photo-sensitive film 20 and sidewall 19a as a mask in order to form a common source ion injection region is referred to as a self-align source dry-etching process.
The first conductive ions are injected into the exposed portion of the semiconductor substrate 10 between the control gate lines 15 to form a common source ion injection region 21 in one direction between the control gate lines 15.
However, the related art nonvolatile memory device and the method for fabricating the same has the following problems.
First, when the field oxide film is removed, i.e., when the self-align source dry-etching process is performed in order to form a common source ion injection region, the semiconductor substrate may be lost to reduce the reliance on the operation of the semiconductor device.
Second, if ions are injected into the lost portion of the semiconductor substrate after the self-align source dry-etching process, it is not easy to control the concentration of the source region.
Third, the sidewalls of the active regions are lost during the self-align source dry-etching process, thus, the control gate lines and the inter-poly dielectric layer may be damaged.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve at least the problems and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nonvolatile memory device and a method for fabricating the same which is capable of increasing the integration of a semiconductor device, simplifying the process for forming a common source line and improving the reliance on the operation of the device.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a nonvolatile memory device includes a semiconductor substrate defining first and second active regions arranged in one direction; a first gate insulating layer and a floating gate deposited on the first and second active regions in a predetermined pattern; a second gate insulating layer and a control gate line deposited in one direction perpendicular to the first and second active regions and covering the floating gate; first impurity regions formed in the first and second active regions at one side of the control gate line; second impurity regions formed in the first and second active regions at other side of the control gate line; first contact plugs contacted with the first impurity regions; and a common conductive line formed in one direction on the semiconductor substrate at the other side of the control gate line, for connecting the second impurity regions of the first and second active regions.
A method for fabricating a nonvolatile memory device according to the invention includes the steps of defining first and second active regions to be arranged on a semiconductor substrate in one direction; depositing a first gate insulating layer and a floating gate on the first and second active regions in a predetermined pattern, and depositing a second gate insulating layer and a control gate line in one direction perpendicular to the first and second active regions to cover the floating gate; forming first impurity regions in the first and second active regions at one side of the control gate line; forming second impurity regions in the first and second active regions at other side of the control gate line; forming a buffer insulating layer on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate including the first and second impurity regions; forming a first interlayer dielectric on the semiconductor substrate such that first contact holes are provided in the first impurity regions and that a line-type contact hole is formed by connecting and exposing the second impurity regions of the first and second active regions; forming a third impurity region by injecting ions into the first and second impurity regions exposed by the first contact holes and the line-type contact hole; removing the buffer insulating layer from the first contact holes and the line-type contact hole; and forming first contact plugs in the first contact holes and forming a common conductive line in the line-type contact hole.